<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Reservation by G0WNLIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065762">Perfect Reservation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0WNLIN/pseuds/G0WNLIN'>G0WNLIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, jeongwoo and junghwan as jihoon's sons, kid!jeongwoo, kid!junghwan, purefluff, set in the early 2000s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0WNLIN/pseuds/G0WNLIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3+1!</p><p>Jihoon gets hired as an entertainer at a hotel and moves in with his two kids, Junghwan and Jeongwoo. The two seem to take fond of the manager there, and thought he was the perfect match for their dad.</p><p>-</p><p>Where they meet three times through the boys and once they didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first, meet the boys.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically me fulfilling my needs after rewatching zack &amp; cody for the countless time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to the Radcliffe Hotel,” greeted a man by the welcome mat, lowering his head at the entrance of two elderlys through the spinning door. Sewing a pleasurable smile on his lips with shoulders tight back, he gently conducted their direction with his flat palm. “Please, the front desk is this way.”</p><p>The elderlys simpered and made their way inside the lobby. He then looked at the doorman man that trailed behind the ancient ladies, dragging their suitcases with his two lanky hands and a slouched back. Letting out a strict cough was enough to catch the amateur doorman’s attention, with the manager's sharp glare. Without hesitation, he straightened his spine, toughened his arms, and stitched a cheek to cheek grin on his face. </p><p>Nodding, he turned around and strode back inside, fully satisfied. </p><p>It wasn’t enough to count his short almost five years of experience to be called fully proficient in his field. But managing this hotel so far has been quite the excitement, and he had always been an expert at the few skills he had. So, no wonder at such a young age, he was contracted as the new manager of the hotel, even with such little experience. He had gained much of the owner's trust, to the point where he was welcome to call it his own. His life had always been about offering the best service, giving all his effort to reach their expectations and risk his all. He enjoyed all that, he was made for all that. Being a manager meant more than just a job for him, it meant his whole life. </p><p>Choi Hyunsuk strode over to the front counter, where he found the receptionist handing the ladies from before their keys with her two polite hands. After giving them a small bow, she turned around to the manager and excused herself for a jiffy, needing to grab a few files from behind. Hyunsuk assured her that he would be watching over, and she thanked him, before dashing off, quick yet amiably.</p><p>He glided his hand on the neat red striped necktie, fixing it to fit his white blouse that firm around his neck. His dark grey attire was aptly worn and it still had the scent of a warm iron cloth in the early brick of dawn. Paired with his most sterile dress jet black shoe, a proud oval shaped badge clinged on the left side of his chest, gleaming with the it’s golden plate every time under the lavish chandelier of the Radcliffe’s cavernous lobby. Hyunsuk stepped behind the counter, checking over the computer’s binded data. </p><p>For a good minute, he didn’t realise the young lad that had crouched down under the mahogany desk. Hyunsuk flinched off his feet, before composing himself back, hunching down under. There, the boy had pulled his knees to his chest, slipping his petite body at the very back corner. He had his face buried in his arms, but seemed to realise someone had stared at him rather bewildered. Lifting up his chin, the boy silently gasped and fluttered a small wave with his bitty palm. </p><p>“Hey, little boy. What are you doing—”</p><p>“Hi mister! Can you lower your voice a little?” He blubbered his whisper, pressing a finger on his lips, “I need to hide from my brother.”</p><p><i>He can’t be a guest, right?</i> </p><p>Hyunsuk raised a confused brow, “Um, I’m sorry little boy but—” </p><p>“Someone, stop that kid!”</p><p>Jaehyuk’s frantic shout blasted through the foyer, springing Hyunsuk up from under the desk. The bellboy was clutching on his round stiff red hat, while racing with his long strides, chasing after what looked like  a runaway bellcart. But it wasn’t empty. A young male was in it, driving the cart with the golden rails, looking back at the bellboy that never seemed to catch up with his ride. Almost mockingly, he spurted the most joyous laughter while his pace sped up. He then turned a quick corner, getting a hold of the breaks with his foot, as if it was a skateboard at an arena, parking right in front of the manager. </p><p>Hyunsuk had never been more glad that no customers were around. </p><p>The bellcart boy hopped off, pulling up the straps of his backpack and walked towards Hyunsuk, who was still standing behind the desk, head all muddled. Everything happened like lightning, even without a blink of an eye. It was all too quick. </p><p>“Oh, hi mister!” The boy with slight tanned skin waved at him, bemused. He had auburn dark hair and sharp eyes, similar to a wolf. He looked up at the man with a giddy smile, as if the previous event had never happened, “Have you seen my lil bro? Skinny, with a red backpack, around,” He lifted his hand just right below under his shoulder, “Maybe this height?”</p><p>Hyunsuk’s head shuddered,  and caressed his temple before pointing a finger below. The boy applied a smirk on his face and dipped to his knees, sneaking his way behind the furniture. </p><p>“Hah! Try harder next time Junghwan!” He blared, slapping the younger’s knee and folding his arms with pride. </p><p>Junghwan crawled from under the desk, “What, no fair! You always get me!” </p><p>“Well, you’re just terrible at hiding.” Snorted the other, “Now, let’s get going. Can’t be late for the first day of school.” </p><p>The pair fixed up their bags, while Junghwan’s older brother helped him tuck in his shirt neatly back inside the pair of pants. They then linked their arms, elbow to elbow , ready to head out, only to be frozen at the tourmentig figure that stood in front of them. The bellboy had wasted most of his energy for the day to chase the runaway cart, had his hands on his hips, pursing his lips and creasing his brows. Junghwan’s older brother rubbed his nape, nervously stuttering out a cluck. </p><p>“Jaehyuk, get back to work,” Hyunsuk cut in, tilting his head at the bellcart. The bellboy grunted under his teeth, shooting one last ferocious look at the young lad, before pushing away the cart with him. </p><p>Hyunsuk sighed, shaking his head. He lowered his sight on the two boys, as they turned around with their floppy bags on their backs. Junghwan was quite lost, while his brother overwhelmingly stroked his chest. </p><p>The manager’s shoulder stiffen, folding his arms together, “Boys, I don’t know why you're here, but in my lobby we will always have safety as number one. Please don't use our trolleys as racing cars, this is not a playground.” He lectured, raising an eye. </p><p>Like two wilting daisies, the pair sunken their heads, chin dipped in their well prepped uniform, while the youngest rubbed his hands together timidly. “We’re really sorry mister,” Mumbled the taller, barely audible from his upset lips, “But please, don’t tell our Papa!” </p><p><i>Maybe they are guests?</i> Hyunsuk continued to ponder. </p><p>Being the weak person he was, Hyunsuk bent down to the younger boys level and peeped his head, to have their mellow eyes meet his, “Okay, I will forgive you two this time.” Hyunsuk’s smile surfaced, softening out the atmosphere between them. </p><p>The life in them bloomed, as the misery from their eyes sparkled to twinkling stars, with Junghwan clapping tunefully. “Wow, thank you so much mister!” </p><p>“Of course. Now, what are your names?” </p><p>“I’m Jeongwoo, and that’s Junghwan!” The taller beamed, swaying their connected elbows with the rock of his body. </p><p>“Nice to meet you two!” He chuckled at Jeongwoo’s merry tone, “How did you two end up in my lobby? Your parents are staying here?”</p><p>Junghwan gaily shook his head, “Papa said this is our new home!” He gushed, “He got a job as a performer here.” </p><p>Of course, it finally clicked in him. “Oh,” He muttered, “You’re the sons of...Park Jihoon?” </p><p>His few days of absence had him really behind, and Hyunsuk didn’t realise that. The manager completely forgot they had a few new entertainers for the hotel, mainly for the night restaurants that had just opened on their first floor. </p><p>The two deludedly nodded. </p><p>“Well, since this is your new home, there are certain rules you have to follow alright.” Hyunsuk conceded, hands on his knees while peering an affable look at the boys, “That means not doing things that can get anyone injured, especially in the lobby. You know, everyday we have so many guests coming in and out, it would be dangerous. You don’t want to hurt anyone, would you?”</p><p>The kids shook their heads.</p><p>Hyunsuk chortled, “Great. Is that clear?” </p><p>Jeongwoo fiddled with his fingers, slightly shaking his chin. “We understand.” He muttered, “We’re sorry for that racus earlier, sir.” </p><p>Hyunsuk’s heart after all was so weak, even a petal from a fallen rose can ache him, “Thank you so much boys, that means <i>a lot</i> to me.” He grinned, ruffling their locks of dark hair. Hyunsuk then slipped a hand in his pocket, prodding out two layers of bills at them, “How about grabbing a snack before getting on the bus?” </p><p>Jeongwoo’s overgrown eyes stared at money, to which Hyunsuk placed them in his palms, “Oh wow, really?” The manager nodded, “Oh my, thank you so much! Thank you mister...um…” </p><p>“Call me Sukkie,” </p><p>“Thank you so much, Sukkie!” The brothers chirped together. “We promise to never hurt your lobby again.” </p><p>Hyunsuk giggled at the Park siblings, as Jeongwoo took Junghwan’s hold in his, leading out to the entrance. When they slipped through the spinning doors, the younger made sure to turn around for a split second and wave his tiny arm, with a blare of joy on his face, shining with the morning sun. </p><p>The manager couldn’t help but pick up his palm, and fluttered a small wave back at the little boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is till the beginning huhuuu<br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN"> @G0WNLIN </a><br/><a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole morning for Hyunsuk was quite tiring. He caught up with a few of things he had left off before his fever days, recapping the hotel’s financial records, managing the new marketing strategy that he had planned and even handled customer complaints. Their absurdly wild request of having a tub of goat milk for their evening bath took a toll on his dizziness, but nevertheless Hyunsuk had it done. Afterall, that was all he knew through almost all his thirty years of living, every customer deserves the best of the best. </p><p>With interviews coming in as well, Hyunsuk had to spend a lot of time on making decisions. The day felt a lot longer than usual, and he was surprised to see the clock still striking it’s short hand on the number one. Just as he was about to leave, the receptionist notified him that the maintenance he had called for assistance earlier had gone up to the designated floor, to have some pipes tuned. Hyunsuk thanked her and made his way near the elevator, only to have a high pitch voice call out his nickname. </p><p>“Sukkie!”</p><p>Dashing through the royal red hall, Jeongwoo tugged on his school backpack, still in his half wrecked uniform, headed to the manager’s path. His younger brother followed after, skipping while sucking on a lollipop with his snobby lips.</p><p>“You two are back,” Hyunsuk exclaimed. Short arms clung on his legs didn’t fail to cut his breath short. </p><p>He took hold of Jeongwoo’s shoulder, crouching down to his knees, “How was school?” </p><p>Jeongwoo threw back his eyes, “Nothing good. Me and Haruto aren’t in the same class,” He scowled with a pout. </p><p>“It was okay. I like my new teacher, she’s called me cute!” Junghwan bumbled, still licking his sweet treat. </p><p>Hyunsuk giggled, bounced up to his feet. “Don’t be too sulky over it Jeongwoo, you can still play with him at lunch break right? “ He patted the older Park’s back, “We should get you to your room,” He said, while tugging the knot in his tie, “What floor do you boys live on?” </p><p>“Floor twenty-three!” </p><p>A glistening yet prone smile tinged on him, Hyunsuk pressed on the toggle of the elevator, “What a coincidence, I have some things to fix up there,”</p><p>Their short legs hustled inside the bronze carpeted cube, while Hyunsuk searched for the 23 button, closing the two doors. Jeongwoo hooked his arm on the left rail and rested his back on the mirror wall, rubbing his school shirt. His flickering sight pondered around, before they fixated at Hyunsuk.</p><p>“Sukkie, which floor do you live on?” The older brother wondered. </p><p>“I stay at an apartment not too far from here, actually. Do you guys like your stay here so far?” </p><p>Jeongwoo instantly nodded, “I love it here! I mean, it’s way better than living with grandma. We had to sleep in the basement where the mice were at. Yikes,” His shoulder flinched, trying to erase the horrid memories of having to deal with the elderly house. </p><p>“I liked living with grandma,” Junghwan took a quick suck of his lollipop, “She always treats me donuts. But riding the elevator every time I come home from school sounds so much more fun!”</p><p>Hyunsuk heaved a sigh. Right, they still have youthful souls.</p><p>“Sukkie, you have to come to our room,” Jeongwoo pleaded, “You haven’t met Papa yet, right?” </p><p>“Well, only if you let me,”</p><p>“You totally should! Trust me, you’re gonna love our Papa. Right, Junghwan?” </p><p>“Right!” The younger squealed, sticking his candy in the air.</p><p>“He is quite weird, and sometimes he is mean to me,” </p><p>“Papa is not mean to you, you’re the one who’s always naughty and getting us in trouble!” </p><p>Jeongwoo lightly nudged his brother, “Then why do you follow me, huh?” </p><p>“I want to have fun too!”</p><p>“Yeah, just like Papa, he’s really fun!” Jeongwoo claimed, yanking on Hyunsuk’s grey lounge coat, “He can also play the piano, sing, dance! But he’s terrible at cooking and playing video games,” The elementary child continued to blubber. </p><p>Hyunsuk giggled and creased the boy’s hair. </p><p>“Papa is like…” Jeongwoo glanced at the floor for a moment before lifting his chin up at the adult again with a glistening smile, “He’s like the only person we ever need in our life,” </p><p>A gutter of pure stun paralyzed under his neck, overdrawing his chest with million sparks of fire blots, and it all came running down his spine. His breath was stolen by his opaque thoughts, hardening the pulse of his punching heart. They were just words from a little lad, with a stern clutch on his and eyes as wide as the overgrown universe. </p><p>A little lad who claimed his father was everything to him. </p><p><i>Was his Papa this amazing?</i> </p><p>Hyunsuk’s heart smiled.</p><p>“Yes! Papa is the best,” </p><p>The elevator finally let out a strident ding, and the three stepped out. Hyunsuk followed the brothers, who led him to a door, quite a long walk from the elevator than most rooms. Jeongwoo glanced back at the manager first, before knocking on the door. A voice behind called out to just open the knob, as he had purposely left it unlocked. </p><p>Jeongwoo entered first, shrugging the straps off his shoulder and placing his bag on the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Papa, we’re home,” </p><p>“Great, just on time!” </p><p>A tall figure across the door was standing in front of a cheval glass, with his back facing the new arrivals. He had slipped on an immaculate black coat part of his attire, fiddling with the bleach coloured vest underneath. The pair of sleek pants that matched his upper suit fitted well around his legs, as he perked up his shoulder, and changing his posture from one second to another, checking himself out in the new garb. Hyunsuk knew it was probably his special set of suit, as it looked extra prim and smart. He couldn’t stop himself and thought how well of a sculpted body the man had, especially in the clean-cut outfit.</p><p>This was Hyunsuk’s first time having to approach a staff member under him for their first ever proper introduction, one-to-one. He wasn’t arrogant about it, not at all. Rather, Hyunsuk wanted to laugh at himself in the situation, standing eagerly with the kids of his new employee. He couldn’t help but also dry the invisible sweat that layered his neck. The manager had always been quite insecure about his ways of conducting his own hotel. Yes, he understood fully that he could run it the way he wanted it to. He could demand all the things he wanted, and his staff would gladly execute it. Afterall, he was the head. But even for someone as tall up there as Hyunsuk, he still had anxious thoughts. Not everyone liked his ways of things, and it was fair enough to say he was fearful of it. Especially if they weren't scared of expressing their disagreements.  </p><p>“So how was school? Are you and Haruto in one class again?” Jihoon pinched his shoulder pads, trying to get them into shape. </p><p>Did Jihoon not realise his presence yet?</p><p>Jeongwoo groaned, “No, but it was alright. Nothing special,” He then caught Junghwan’s backpack that he had tossed him and placed it next to him. </p><p>“That’s alright, still the first day anyway. Well, I will be out all night in a few hours, so Junkyu is coming over to watch you guys.” Jihoon noted, as his hands continued to fidget with his belt, “Dinner will be served at seven and make sure to do all your homework before going to bed. Which also means no video games for today. <i>Okay?</i> Okay, good! I think that was all I need to say,” </p><p>Junghwan slanted his back and dragged his legs over to his father, tugging on his jacket, “Why does it have to be Uncle Junkyu? I hate it when he and Jeongwoo starts fighting,” </p><p>“Mashiho happens to still be out of town and I still haven’t found a babysitter for you guys yet,” </p><p>The older son gasped, marching his way closer to his two family members, “Babysitter?” He hollered, “I don’t need a babysitter!” </p><p>Jihoon’s eyes never left the standing mirror, “Well, <i>young man</i>, maybe if you weren’t so—”</p><p>With a click, his eyes finally met with the guest by their door. Adorned in his grey suit, a balled hand by his thin lips that stuttered out a cough, with a slight beam on his clear face. </p><p>“Uh, hi,” </p><p>The man’s grip on his belt tightened, quickly covering his exposed upper chest that had two of the buttons unfasted, lowering his gaze to his sons. Jihoon crumpled himself down and tugged his two boys closer to him, huddling them with his arms. </p><p>Hyunsuk continued to rub the dent in his palm with his fingers by Jihoon’s sudden act, cheeks sprinkling a dainty shade of rose. </p><p>“You two brought my boss over and didn’t say a thing!” He whispered grimly, eyes glitching to look at the manager then back at their small huddle, “I just got hired for this job five days ago, don’t make me lose it straight away,” </p><p>“Um, Papa,” Junghwan struggled to moved his head as the man’s heavy arm had latched on his neck, “I think you should at least say hi to him first,” </p><p>Springing back up to his feet, Jihoon dusted his knees and around his thighs, then striding across the rugged floor. He bowed repetitively at the higherup and quite agitatedly. </p><p>“I’m so sorry that I didn’t realise you were over, Mr. Choi,” He addressed, “Did my boys do something wrong? Were they too noisy in the lobby? I’m <i>so</i> sorry—”</p><p> “Oh no, please! I came here voluntarily,” Hyunsuk cut off, tightening his chest, “I thought I’d dropped by before dealing with some maintenance worker on this floor,” He confirmed, holding out his right hand flat, “We haven’t met yet. You must be Park Jihoon,” </p><p>The man nodded, “Yes, I am. Park Jihoon, father of the two rascals,” He laughed at himself, “And you must be Choi Hyunsuk. I couldn’t see you a couple days ago because you got a cold I heard? Hope you’re all better now!” </p><p>He took Hyunsuk’s palm in his, shaking them easily with a light grip. The manager couldn’t help but flinch at the slight circuit that stung him. </p><p>“Thank you, and why yes. I feel much better now,” </p><p>Jihoon pulled away their bond, “Truthfully, with that sweet smile of yours, I can tell,” </p><p>Hyunsuk blinked his eyes, mouth slightly agape, “Oh, thank you,” His sight battered with his feet, as his thoughts went blind. <i>Quick</i>, he cried out at himself, <i>new topic, new topic...</i> “How is it so far living here?” He queried, trying not to stumble too much on his words. </p><p>In his life of serving others, he had never felt this nerve wrecking meeting one person. Additionally, his new employee.</p><p>“Here?” Jihoon gushed, “The boys seem to really like it, and it has perfect room for us, spacious stage downstairs and a pretty manager,” He noted, tapping a finger on his jaw, “It’s been beyond everything I could ask for,”</p><p>Jeongwoo turned his head to his brother, lightly smacking his own temple, “We forgot to warn Sukkie how awful of a flirt he is,” He irked. </p><p>Heaving a gulf of air, Hyunsuk clasped his hands together, “It’s a pleasure to know that,” He simpered, “I hope you guys will stay,” </p><p>“Of course!” Jihoon guaranteed, “On my behalf, I promise the two won't have your hotel turned into a shipwreck anytime soon,” </p><p>Hyunsuk chuckled, “I think they will behave well, right boys?” </p><p>The two halted back at the call. Jihoon perked up into gaggs, “Wow, they must already take a liking on you,” </p><p>“Maybe we had bonded a bit,” The manager said, “Now, may I excuse myself. It was really nice talking with you, Jihoon,” </p><p>“And it was nice finally meeting you as well, Mr. Choi,” Jihoon flattered. </p><p>Out of the conversation they had for the first time, there just had to be a moment where none between the two said anything. Only their sights were grasped with one another, just holding the awkward despite bounty stare. Hyunsuk didn’t know what got to him, and counted the dreading seconds, <i>two...three...four…</i></p><p>“Um, of course,”Jihoon spluttered, “I’ll get the door,” </p><p>Hyunsuk roused and spurted for the knob, “Oh no! It’s fine I can get—”</p><p>When Jihoon’s fingertips touched Hyunsuk's hand, a blaring sting ran up his arm to smother his chest, as if a shooting star propelled to the center of the core. The man quickly stole back his palm and retreated his steps. </p><p>“Oh god, please, excuse me,” He sputtered. </p><p>“No no, please. It’s fine,” Hyunsuk stammered, “I guess I’ll see you around,” He titled his head at the two lads inside, “You too boys,”</p><p>Jihoon nodded, “Yeah, see you!” </p><p>He turned the knob before slipping out of the door, clicking it shut. Hyunsuk let out the most heavy sigh through his dry throat, punching his chest, right where his ribs meet. His face was hotter than usual, as he tweaked the collar of his white vest. The manager stared up at the number sixteen that pegged the door, dabbing his pink cheeks with the tip of his knuckle. </p><p>Their first conversation, and Hyunsuk couldn’t help but agree on the young Park’s words. Jihoon is a bit weird. </p><p>The two boys that had just been watching the scene unfolding perturbedly settled down on the couch in front of the Tv, still in their wrinkled uniforms. Jeongwoo stabbed his elbow to his brother's hip, calling out his name. “Junghwan, do you like Sukkie?” </p><p>“I really like him,”Junghwan mumbled, watching his father who had finally spun his heels and portraying himself back in front of the standing mirror. “Do you think Papa likes Sukkie?” </p><p>“Even if he doesn’t, we’re gonna make him,” Jeongwoo quipped with a smirk, “I doubt it though. What do you think of having two dads?” </p><p>Junghwan pressed his lips together tightly, and hummed, “<i>Ooh</i>, that would be double the fun!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be posting 2 more parts tomorrow!<br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN"> @G0WNLIN </a><br/><a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From what Jaehyuk knew as his three years of working under the manager, Hyunsuk didn’t have many people in his life. He meets so many new faces everyday, to provide and give them his tip top services, he lives to it as if it was his only purpose in living. Being close to him and also a distant cousin, Jaehyuk knew that Hyunsuk didn’t really have any other interests in anything, other than a bit of football in his earlier years and an addiction to checkers, nothing else really. Maybe it was because that one time where he tried baking but ending up burning the batter into melting caramel. </p><p>That prospect of Hyunsuk made Jaehyuk think he never really opened his heart for anyone. It could be the reason for once he meets someone, they would end up packing their bags and eventually move on. With Hyunsuk’s timid personality as well, he wouldn’t be brave enough to ask for their contact to keep in touch. He also had a big respect for privacy and keeping things professional. In the end, it was just the Choi Hyunsuk he knew. </p><p>Jaehyuk gave the new arriving couple a firm nod, as they locked their elbows together, sharing a gleeful grin and shuffled to the closest elevator. The bellboy then pulled in the cart closer to the three luggages that leaned on each other. He carried the biggest suitcase, placed it on the cart, and slipped the other next to him. </p><p>“Sukkie!” </p><p>By now, everyone in the lobby knew who that voice belonged to. It had been four months since he arrived in their merry hotel, and four months since that incident with the skating trolley and Jaehyuk. And still, the bellboy had a small grudge against the kid. </p><p>Jeongwoo didn’t have his usual chubby smug like whenever he greeted the manager by the front desk. Instead had his chest rising and sinking in a frenzy, tugging on Hyunsuk’s trousers. Hyunsuk quickly finished off the call from the phone line and pondered his attention on grabby lad, worried at his insanely alarming pants. </p><p>“Junghwan, it’s Junghwan! He’s missing!” </p><p>In his three years of working as a bellboy for the Radcliffe Hotel, he had never seen Hyunsuk’s face turn so hollow and pale. Whenever a problem fell on them, Hyunsuk would always say, stay calm first before thinking for the best resolution. Clearly in this situation, he wasn’t listening to his own words. </p><p>When the wind whispered out a gust again, Hyunsuk had demanded a few words at the receptionist as he frenzied for his cell phone. He then quickly shoved the device in his pocket, and sent Jeongwoo back to his room, darting for the door. For once, Hyunsuk raced through customers with their luggages, not sparing a single glimpse on them, only small <i>excuse mes’</i> and employees had their tongues tied, raising a puzzled brow. </p><p>Jaehyuk shook his head, what have the Park brother’s done to him. </p><p>He wasn’t even sure where he was heading to. Hyunsuk shot his head, right then left, before dashing across the street, almost tripping his feet on the paved cement of the road. </p><p>He had never seen Jeongwoo looking so panicked before, while tugging his clothes for his attention. A worried thought haunted him when he felt that unsurely grip, almost a bit too harsh for the playful Jeongwoo. And the next thing you knew, Hyunsuk’s heart almost stopped from beating as he let Jeongwoo’s words come through him. </p><p>This morning he remembered hearing that the Park Jihoon had a special performance for the theatre near the outdoor amusement park that opened at the end of every year. His neck turned swollen red as he flashed back the few months he had been working around the hotel. They would bump each other every now and then, especially at the late hours, moments before Jihoon takes the stage. Only shy hellos were shared between them. Truthfully, it went more like Jihoon greeting him with a blissful tone, and Hyunsuk responding bashfully, usually just a small wave of a hand. He didn’t understand why it would always take him a lengthy second before answering. Probably someone new. Maybe, or maybe not, the manager would pass by the elegant restaurant in his short breaks, just to hear his soothing voice through the speakers and romantic music. </p><p>Jeongwoo told him that Jihoon had promised them that they would see his performance today, before taking them to the amusement park. They had school in the evening, so Jihoon had asked for Junkyu to pick them up before he started his part of the show. Seemed like the youngest brother grew too impatient to see Ironman again and took off by himself when Jeongwoo was busy in the bathroom. Hyunsuk didn’t even see him pass by in the lobby, he slid off just like a runaway. </p><p>Overflowing his head with endless thoughts that all brought to perplexed uneasiness, and pondering views, Hyunsuk didn’t know what he was doing. Clearly, he let his legs take over him and drag him somewhere, just anywhere, because he wasn’t even sure where Junghwan was. The older brother had told him they visited the place for the first time weeks ago, got there by the subway underground and ate at a food truck before heading for the big ferris wheel. </p><p>This was a city, flooded with thousands of people at every corner and turn. Strangers were everywhere, and most don't even know one another, crossing any street around the town, that is probably already a good hundred of unfamiliar faces you see at once. Cars cramped the roads and redlights, traffic around the area was common, especially with it being the hours where adults come home from work. Subway was no less crowded. Hyunsuk imagined being as adorable and fiable as Junghwan and how strangers would take his advantage to lead him on. </p><p><i>No, no bad thoughts.</i> Junghwan will be alright. </p><p>He would, right? </p><p>The tinging smell of petroleum pierced through his nostrils, and clouded the back of his forehead troubling his jumbled mind as he threw a hand over his nose. He ran from one store to another, questioning if they may have seen a six year old roaming all by himself, in a fit tight school uniform. </p><p>Hyunsuk truthfully wasn’t that fond of children. He just naturally took them in, never growing an attachment to them. Junghwan was no different. Toddling around his lobby, with a lollipop stuck in his mouth, trailing wherever Jeongwoo went. He talked like any elementary school would, with a loose lisp in the end of his tongue. Exactly, just like any other kid that had stepped into his hotel. </p><p>However, Hyunsuk couldn’t ignore the admiration the brothers openly had towards him. It was as clear as day, with not a single puff of cloud in sight. They weren’t being attention seekers, as some of his employees would gossip, Hyunsuk found it sincere, they just wanted to know what he was up to throughout the long hours. Since the first day, Hyunsuk just went along with their keen questions and small demands. Eventually, it all became natural, falling into place spontaneously in his daily schedule. Every morning the pair would greet him with their joyous laughs, and in the afternoon they would always bother him near the front desk or tail with him around the basement floor, if they weren’t out with their friends. He didn’t mind any of it.</p><p>Hyunsuk wasn’t hypnotized by their contagious stares and spoiled ways. But, he has to agree that their eyes carried all the stars, hiding from the orange sun in the bright dawns.</p><p>Even if all the shopkeepers said they haven't seen a child roaming by himself, Hyunsuk stuck to the trail he was on. </p><p>Reaching the tube that headed south, Hyunsuk finally let himself sit down, throwing his neck on the head rest and stretching out his sore limbs. His dark grey work attire didn’t help as it started to drench with his pools of sweat and dampening his back. It felt too visible for the world to see, a manager of a high class hotel, running around the city’s subway like a lost cat. Hyunsuk’s mind didn’t care. </p><p>He took out his cell phone, in case any trouble happened to break out back at the hotel, but only found  his call log empty. Hyunsuk’s fingers started to ripple on his knees, he hoped that Jeongwoo listened to him and called for his father while waiting for Junkyu to drive over and get him to the hall in his car. </p><p>The man nibbled his lip, eagerly staring at the door of the tube. </p><p>The subway he was on lead straight to the theme park. The Junghwan he knew was a smart kid. He would follow the colour blinding signs and end up near where his father’s showcase is. Or maybe, he would ask someone nice, a nice stranger to help him out, one that would totally want to help a lost child. Junghwan could be quite tired right now and resting at a bench near the exit, Hyunsuk then would unexpectedly reach to him and bring him to his father. That was all Hyunsuk could hope for.</p><p>It dreaded his thoughts inside the subway, and Hyunsuk had never felt more relieved to hear the lady in the speaker announce his final stop. Hyunsuk felt like he was the one in trouble, he felt like he was the one to blame if Junghwan wasn’t found. Yet, Junghwan wasn’t his. He wasn’t his child. He didn’t bore him, nor watched him take his first steps. He doesn’t send him to sleep at night, he doesn't wake him up in the morning and get him breakfast. Heck, he doesn’t even buy the child toys to play with.</p><p>But his heart ignored all that. He knew Junghwan adored him, and ended up being just as fond of the other. Junghwan trusted him, to spend long boring days with him and rant about how much he loved a certain round glazed treat. The kid had counted on him, throughout their months together. It was short, but to Hyunsuk their bond was more than a cute friendship, even if to Junghwan it was just that. </p><p>He searched through all the small shops in the subway, to find nothing. The metal chairs leaning against the brick walls were all empty, no roaming child sat on them. He cleared the underground subway, and still, no sign of Junghwan. Taking up the stairs and out of the station below, the sight of the amusement park blared at the manager. </p><p>Ropes around his chest tightened, one knot tighter. </p><p>His legs brought him away from the theme park, it’s high rides shimmering with the amber sun that started to set. From where he stood, the roof of the outdoor stage soared above all the stalls that had just opened, and he let his legs take over his lead once more, running. His head couldn’t stop turning to the left, right, then over shoulder and back to his front view, loosening the red tie around his neck. </p><p>It wasn’t as crowded yet, so Hyunsuk didn’t take most of the energy to dodge the people around. But the more he got closer to the towering stage, the less anyone was there to ask if there was a lone child around. The outside stage stood in front of him. </p><p>Alas, the rope around him loosen. Each knot untying. </p><p>“Who told you to come alone!” </p><p>Arms crossed on his chest, a man in high suspenders stood with fiery eyes, puncturing his stare below, tilting with a brown beret bear on his head. His stares were knifing the small figure in front of him, neck hung low as his mini fingers fiddled nervously with the hem of his uniform. His auburn hair trinkled above his sight, as he continued to stare at his feet, still as a standing tree. </p><p>“You know this city is not like back with grandma, I told you that it is far from safe! We’re new here, you barely even know the way home!” </p><p>The child’s body flinched, with faint sobs dripping from his lips. </p><p>“I almost got a heart attack when Junkyu called to say you ran away! Thank god that lady was so nice to bring you to the security point,” Jihoon continued to rant, pulling on his own hair, “You got me worried sick Park Junghwan!” </p><p>Smearing his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt, Junghwan’s body started to stutter, as he let out a wail of cries. Wiping his face seemed useless, as more tears rushed down, dripping from his small chin like a running river. </p><p>“I’m <i>so</i>— sorry Papa…” He blubbered between sobs, “I— I just didn’t,” Controlling his cries was just so difficult for him, shoulders shuddering, “I didn’t want to miss Ironman, so I can take a picture with him and <i>Papa…</i>” </p><p>Jihoon heaved a puff of air, bending his back, “Ironman this time will stay a lot longer than last time, there is no need to worry.” He rubbed Junghwan’s back, “Look, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself. There’s only one Junghwan for Papa, I always want you safe,” Jihoon engulfed the small figure closer to him, carrying Junghwan in his arms. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Papa!” </p><p>“I’m still very furious with you,” Jihoon grimmed, flicking his chubby cheek, “Listen to Papa’s words next time, alright?” </p><p>Junghwan’s runny nose dampened his chin, and he nodded, “A— <i>alright</i> Papa,” </p><p>Jihoon tucked his face on his shoulder, letting the kid weep on his costume. He ruffled Junghwan’s soft locks, tightening his embrace, “That’s my boy,” </p><p>The figure from afar felt the loads of heaviness on his back lift up, throwing them far, beyond the setting sun. He pulled the end of his red tie, and pinched the lounge coat on his shoulder, glancing with a radiant beam adorn on his lips. </p><p>“Mr. Choi?” </p><p>Blinding neon signs lit off their crowded surroundings, as most of the rides finally opened. The corny smell of popcorn filled the late night air, with deafening screeches at a distance. Jihoon had run over to the nearest food stall, purchased a paper bag full of things and brought them to where two others waited for him, settled down on a wooden bench. </p><p>Junghwan had his miniature body slanted on Hyunsuk, with trails of dried streaks streamed down his cheeks. The man planted his fingers in his soft downy hair, playing lightly with each strand. </p><p>The father picked Junghwan up to sit properly, and make him drink up some fresh water. A pleased smile shone on his face when Jihoon handed him a cloud of pink cotton candy. </p><p>“So Jeongwoo was right, you came looking for Junghwan?” Jihoon asked, though it sounded more like a statement. </p><p>“I couldn’t help and got worried. Junghwan felt like a responsibility of mine,” Hyunsuk said, as he stroked the back of the youngest Park. </p><p>Jihoon simpered, “Thank you so much. I can’t imagine how it was like looking from in front the hotel to all the way here, especially with you having to deal with the hotel,” </p><p>“I need to know who and what comes in and out of my hotel,” The manager muttered, catching a small glimpse of Jihoon’s grin, “And maybe, Junghwan is just a little more special to me than most others,” </p><p>“What about me, am I just as special?”</p><p>Stitching his brows together, Hyunsuk lightly rolled his eyes, as he let his sight fall over his right shoulder, away from Jihoon. But yet, his cheeks still bubbled warmly, tinting a shade of dark magenta under the night lamp. </p><p>A cold sensation stinged with the side of his arm, and he looked over to find a bottle of water, “I was just kidding,” Jihoon chortled, “Here, I bet you’re extra exhausted,” </p><p>Hyunsuk muttered a thank you, and gulped down the beverage. </p><p>“Sukkie, Sukkie <i>look</i>!” Junghwan yanked his sleeve, “It’s a heart! A puffy heart, I gave it a smile and eyes!”  </p><p>Hyunsuk over exaggerated a gasp, and pinched Junghwan’s nose, gushing at how pretty it looked. Junghwan stood up on the bench, facing him and told him to open his mouth widely, stuffing his mouth with the bright pastel floss. </p><p>Jihoon chuckled, “Let’s sit while we eat, yeah,” He said, and the child took his words. Folding the top of the paper bag like a letter, Jihoon pondered, “I’m really thankful for your gratitude, Mr. Choi.”</p><p>“It’s nothing big, really,” </p><p>“Still, I'm not over the fact that my boys really <i>really</i> like you ,” Jihoon said, “They talk about you everyday, it’s unstoppable. You know you're always welcomed in our suite, I’m glad the boys are always around you when I’m not,” </p><p>“I’m just doing my job, the boys are the ones being wonderful company,”</p><p>The words slipped out of his mouth easily with the airy breeze that hugged them on the new autumn night. Hyunsuk timidly scanned Jihoon, his strong features outlined distally with the hollow light from the streetlamp, as he gazed at his son, eyes filled with all the shimmering shells of the ocean and delicate feathers of a bird. The pit of his stomach churned. Jihoon patted the corner of Junghwan’s lips with a white napkin, and the kid giggled with bounty. Whatever did Jihoon teach them to make Hyunsuk have such a soft spot for his two boys?</p><p>Perhaps, maybe he caught the singer taking a glimpse at him as well, with a cheeky simper as he quickly looked away. </p><p>Hyunsuk shook his head, he’s only fond of him because of his children. It can't be more than that, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes,, i'll be triple updating!<br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN"> @G0WNLIN </a><br/><a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as scheduled, the autumn months passed by quite swiftly, tearing three sheets off the yearly calendar. The air outside became heavier to breath in, as the nights pulled a longing, devouring more time than in the sunnier days. Hyunsuk became so occupied in the higher demands of rooms and reservations, that one day, on a December morning he paced his way to the hotel, with a cup of lukewarm coffee in his hand. He hadn’t compherended that a crumb of crystal floated into his cup from the azure sky, melting into the liquid. A rain of snowflakes started to decline from the grey clouds, sprinkling the teeming streets and sidewalks. </p><p>Now, nights meant warm sips of tea and a tinfulls of gingerbread biscuits, or his favorite, apple berry pies. Even in his busiest time, there will always be a chance of enjoying the blistering month. With new years coming around the corner, all the rooms were always booked, and sometimes added a load of responsibilities of keeping the place as comfortable and home-like as possible. Afterall, the Radcliffe was known for always being welcoming.</p><p>Hyunsuk remembered  when the blizzard kicked in town, it wasn’t the worst they have experienced before, but surely was strong enough to close a few shops down the block and make the roads utterly treacherous. Schools also went on an early break, as the weather became a nightmare outside, and it was Hyunsuk’s mission to make his guests snuggle comfortably inside, all safe and sound.</p><p>Close to midnight, Hyunsuk had himself busy pampering his fingers on the computer of the front desk. He pressed the enter button, rolling his shoulders back as he relieved a sigh. The manager then glanced at the corner of the screen, closing his eyes for a lengthy moment.</p><p>The receiptionast next to him chuckled lightly, “You’re usually checking up on the stage at this time of the night. No show today?” </p><p>Hyunsuk rubbed his palm together and blew his hot breath, “Nope, not tonight. They have a special performance at the grand arena across town, under Mr. Radcliffe’s orders,” </p><p>She hummed, stacking thin files in one pile, “No wonder,” She then slipped them in a filing cabinet under the desk, “Recruiting them has probably been the best thing you've done this year, hasn’t it Mr. Manager? Especially that certain singer,” </p><p>Her snickers only deepened his furring brows, resting his elbow on the table and caressing his forehead. He groaned, throat all sore from the long hours.</p><p>“I really don’t feel like arguing with you right now, Siyeon.” </p><p>The receptionist clicked her heels before opening the lowest cabinet, “I’m only saying, he has swooned over lots of guests and employees,” She noted, “Including yourself,” </p><p>Hyunsuk grumbled, creasing his sight once more. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with that. In fact, you’ve already won over his two boys' hearts.”</p><p>The manager threw Siyeon a deep frown, “Are you implying that I’m close to the boys just for him?” </p><p>“Oh <i>no</i>, my dear manager,” She tittered, tucking her long bangs behind her ear, “What I’m saying is, there's a higher chance of <i>him</i> finding interest in <i>you</i>,” The employee then leaned her hip on the desk, her elbows resting, “Wouldn't that be perfect? You’re not denying your interest in him either,”</p><p>Her words were turned into a haunting smear on the back of his skull. None of them were lies, in fact, there was a reason why Hyunsuk hasn't commented on her words. He wasn’t differing with her statement, nor was he agreeing. Talking about his vulnerable feelings had always been something he was never good at, because he barely ever did. And to make a decision whether it was true or not, that he had feelings for Park Jihoon, the singer of the Radcliffe, he just couldn’t finalize it.</p><p>He hated that every time his mind would space out, the sight of a certain dyed blond man would be painted in his head. It would always be followed by a rush of warmth flowing through his chest and up his throat, lastly blooming on his cheeks. Hyunsuk hated it. He really did. The real question was, is Hyusuk only willing to get closer to Jihoon because he was the father of Jeongwoo and Junghwan? Or did he find him exclusively attractive? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t know how to find out! </p><p>In the end, having either of the answers was possible. </p><p>It didn’t help that Jihoon was much bolder than the manager had thought. After sundown, like usual he would watch over his late night performances and whenever the singer had a chance to, he would look over at him with a flirtatious smirk on his lips, flinging a quick wink across the room. That incident can never escape from Hyunsuk. Rather, he would have deadly flashbacks of the moment, making him punch his own bed sheet and choke his face with his pillow at night. Not like Jihoon was only like that to Hyunsuk. Pretty sure that everyone knew how much of a flirt he was. At least that’s what he thought. </p><p>The barren winter night was the only one accompanying him and his fellow staff, as she drizzled more of her flakes of snow down below, turning the city into one monochrome shade, like a white blanket had draped on top. Sure, everyone was devastated by the cloak of icy flakes, but they are the reason for people bringing out their overly twinkling ornaments and star decorations. Red ribbons trailed everywhere, from one building to another, as well charming trinkets and posters on all vast standees. </p><p>Hyunsuk clicked a few more buttons on the keyboard, before spinning his chair around and stood on his feet. It’s getting late, he should get back to his apartment soon, and catch his slumber. He was sure tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day, what day in December wasn’t hectic for the manager of the Radcliffe hotel? </p><p>He had passed Siyeon a few more files, picking out certain papers and tidying the front desk. The receptionist reminded him to take his left over warm drink by the counter, to which he nodded. A jarring jingle ringed from the front desk phone, and Hyunsuk being steps closer picked it up, bringing the corded device close to his ear. </p><p>“Front desk at your service, how may I help you tonight?”</p><p><i>“Sukkie, is this Sukkie?”</i> </p><p>Pulling a confused look, Hyunsuk pressed the phone against his cheek, “Junghwan? What are you doing still awake at this hour!” </p><p>He could hear the child grumbling lazily, <i>“Sukkie, I can’t sleep! Jeongwoo is being a pain, he keeps on crying and wouldn’t listen to Uncle— Oh what’s that Uncle Kyu?”</i> </p><p>The line went quiet, and an unsettling feeling struck him, “Junghwan?” He panicked, “Junghwan are you still there?”</p><p>To say the least, he was responded by a loud cry from a distant, wailing in a piercing manner, followed by abundant sobs. </p><p>The other line then scattered for a lengthy moment, before a sluggish voice came in, <i>“Oh, yeah, I’m still here! Uncle Kyu said something like Jeongwoo had a fever? Yeah, a fever,”</i> Junghwan yawned annoyedly and groaned, <i>“He is still trying to fight Uncle Kyu! I don’t think he can control Jeongwoo any longer,”</i></p><p>“Fever? I’m coming up there to give Uncle Kyu a hand, okay?” Hyunsuk dictated, “You just leave them alone, I will be there as soon as possible. I’m closing the call now Junghwan,”</p><p>
  <i>“Alright Sukkie,”</i>
</p><p>Putting on her thick cloak, and slipping her purse bag on her shoulder, Siyeon shook her chin, glancing at the male that scurried for the elevator. He stabbed on the button multiple times, before the doors dinged open. The receptionist sighed, this wasn’t the first time their manager chose those boys over his own hotel. </p><p>Foot tapping, hands all clammy and body numbing. Hyunsuk watched the clock meter portrayed below the ceiling, changing the number mournfully slow, as if it was testing his patients. He paced around the carriage, nibbling on his lip. When the door finally opened again on the twenty-third floor, Hyunsuk dashed off his heels. Knocks then scattered on the suite furthest away from the elevator, his hammers wouldn’t have stopped if it wasn't for someone inside to open the door. </p><p>This was Hyunsuk’s first time seeing Jihoon’s friend, a lot taller than he was and had quite lean proportions. Junkyu's tongue tied for a brief moment, before darting to the side, making way for the manager to come in. Upon his arrival, Junkyu was already in a frenzy and it seemed like Hyunsuk’s presence added a load of freight in the other. Hyunsuk didn’t mean it to be like that.</p><p>So the manager introduced himself and told that Junghwan had called him, to which Junkyu stammered that he had overheard. He said he was just a little shocked. That little shock really made the towering male’s hands tremble as he closed back the door.</p><p>Hyunsuk then walked over to the room Junkyu had pointed to, passing the lowly dimmed living room that only had the tv as the source of light. He glanced quickly at Junghwan, who had drowned on the couch, fully asleep with a thick blanket pulled over him. </p><p>He nudged open the room, greeted by grieving sniffles and breathy pants. A figure had leaned his small body on the headboard of the bed, his covers half dangling and the other half dispersed on the floor, not stealing Hyunsuk’s attention on how cluttered the room was. Pillows littered around, as well as books and toys, that included figurines of dinosaurs and hard lego pieces. Jeongwoo had folded himself into a ball, head digged between his knees while his shoulders numbly stuttered. </p><p>When he whispered out the boy’s name, Jeongwoo’s head shot up, weeping up for the other. </p><p>“Sukkie,” He grabbed onto Hyunsuk’s hem of his sleeve, “I feel so dizzy,” Jeongwoo blubbered weakly, “It’s so hot, I hate it. I really hate it!” </p><p>Hyunsuk rested his palm on Jeongwoo’s overhead, silently wincing at the blazing heat, “Oh god, Jeongwoo,” He whispered, sitting himself on the tip of the bed. Jeongwoo’s face was blaring, all red and bloated while sweat smeared across his temple. “Hang in there, alright?” </p><p>Jeongwoo frantically shook his head, “I don’t like Sukkie, I hate it! Please take it away from me. Please, it won’t go away! I don’t know how to,” Louder cries broke out from the young lad as he clung his hot body on to Hyunsuk. </p><p>The manager flicked Jeongwoo’s sweaty strands of hair from his forehead, “I will try,” He mumbled, tabbing away his tear from under his eyes, “Let’s get you change to some dry clothes,” </p><p>Carrying Jeongwoo to the bathroom, Hyunsuk asked Junkyu to help him by picking out his pajamas from the closet, as well as getting a bowl of warm water ready and a piece of cloth to go with it. Hyunsuk had placed the sick boy on the toilet seat, and slowly took off his damp wear. He then wetted the nearest small towel he could find in the room and wiped it all over Jeongwoo, giving him a quick clean. Jeongwoo’s sobs had stopped, but his chest still raised and sank, trembling from the frosty chill. Hyunsuk quickened his pace, and finished it off with wrapping the boy in a warm towel. </p><p>He completed the cleansing and carried back Jeongwoo to the bedroom, placing him on the arm chair by the door. Hyunsuk then yanked for Jeongwoo’s pajamas that Junkyu had fetched earlier, a pair of pants and a long sleeve button up, dressing up the lad. The manager grabbed the small bottle of cajeput oil on the night stand and poured a small amount on his hand, before rubbing the liquid over Jeongwoo’s back and his stomach. Just then, Junkyu had reentered the room, with a plastic bowl and piece of cloth, to which Hyunsuk asked him to place by the bed. </p><p>Jeongwoo at this stage was just sitting there, letting Hyunsuk take over him. His light humming was the only sound in the room, as he had wrapped the boy with the soft duvet, and Hyunsuk proceeded to fix the shape shift cover of the bed. He then stuffed the pillows and tidied the scattering toys, while Junkyu helped the sick boy jug down a cup of warm water. Soon, everything wasn’t as disastrous as before, rather very tidy and almost spotless and Junkyu was able to carry Jeongwoo back in his sheets.</p><p>Hyunsuk had fetched for a hot water bottle from the kitchen cabinet and filled it, and brought it over. He then pulled a small stool next to Jeongwoo’s bed, dipping the bare cloth in the pond of warm water, twisting away most of it’s liquid, before placing it on the now laying lad. Jihoon’s friend had carried Junghwan off the couch and put him in bed as well, while Hyunsuk slipped in the hot water bottle from earlier under Jeongwoo’s covers. He then tucked the sides, making sure that not a single cold breeze will touch Jeongwoo tonight.</p><p>Junkyu couldn't help but beamed at the sight of Hyunsuk stroking Jeongwoo’s palm with the back of his thumb, rubbing circles in the dent, before closing the door on them. </p><p>The manager has never seen Jeongwoo looking so weak before. He was known for the boy who’s always so loud in his lobby, with an overly grown grin stuck on his face. Sure, trouble liked to follow him, but he never fails to make Hyunsuk’s heart bloom with glee and blessed joy. Now, he had seen another new side of Jeongwoo, the most troublesome look on him, and the most terrified ever. To say he was glad to see Jeongwoo in different situations, but he hoped he would never need to see Jeongwoo this frightened ever again. </p><p>Pressing his nose on Jeongwoo’s hand, Hyunsuk placed a small kiss on his wrist. He took off the pink cloth off his forehead, glancing at his now rested face, eyes closed and cheeks still quite warm. Hyunsuk stood up from the stool, only to be held back by a small clutch. </p><p>Jeongwoo, still with his eyes shut mumbled, “Can you stay?” </p><p>As if he doesn't have any other choice in the world, Hyunsuk nodded. Sitting himself back down on the stool, resting an arm on the edge of his bed, as he caresses Jeongwoo’s eyes with the tip of his finger. </p><p>To say he was shocked to be woken up by a tap on his shoulder, not realizing he had fallen into his slumber at the tip of Jeongwoo’s covers. Hyunsuk was even more taken aback at the sight of a male, closely related to the brothers, who was only a feather away from him. He almost choked on how their noses almost touched, Hyunsuk was glad he was able to swallow his screech as he pointed at the sleeping figure.  </p><p>Soon, he found himself stepping out of the bedroom, silently clicking the door close. Hyunsuk lowly ruffled his hair, squeezing his eyes agonizingly at the blinding lamp that lit the living room. He then saw Jihoon chuckling at him, by the long couch, having his hands crossed each other. </p><p>“Oh god, what time is it now?” Hyunsuk blurted, fixing up his coat. </p><p>Jihoon rested himself on the arm of the couch, “Almost half past four in the morning, are you sure you can get home alone?” </p><p>The manager cursed inside his head, massaging his forehead. He couldn’t believe it, he was asleep for most of the night in Jihoon’s suite.</p><p>Hyunsuk shook his head, “Don’t think I’ll go back to my apartment now,” He figured he would just have to get changed into his extra suit back in his office.</p><p>“Then join me, some tea?” </p><p>Did Hyunsuk ever see himself in the very early dawn, in a suite of one of his employees, a cup of tea in hand as they were adjacent to each other, with the scent of rich ginger biscuits hogging the air. No, he clearly never did. And to say earlier, or rather late yesterday, he was just gossiping about a certain man with someone, whether he had significant feelings towards him made things seem more awkward to him than it already was. Clearly it did. Hyunsuk didn’t know he ever wanted to kill himself, until he got his dear self in this very situation. </p><p>This was the second time Jihoon offered him the freshly baked pastry, to which he timidly bowed his head to. The minutes that passed by seemed to be less anticipated than before, as Hyunsuk kept on engulfing half of his face in the teacup, sipping slowly. Jihoon also looked quite out of place, staring down at his feet before finally making proper eye contact with Hyunsuk. </p><p>Once again, the manager almost choked on his jasmine brewed tea. </p><p>“I can’t believe I haven’t said this sooner,” He chuckled, “Thank you so so much for earlier. Junkyu told me everything before he left,” He placed his cup on the teapoy, “We were stuck in a big traffic on the way back. Jeongwoo must have been too much to deal with, Mr. Choi,” </p><p>Hyunsuk chortled lightly, “Oh please, we can drop the formalities when it’s just the two of us,” He swatted. </p><p>“So, were friends now?” </p><p>Hyunsuk bit his lip, “T—that’s alright, right?” He stuttered, flashing a worried look at the other, “I— um, mean the boys would like that,”</p><p>Jihoon let out a guilty laugh, “Well, of course! And if you want, we could always be more,” He teased, sending a witty wink. </p><p>This time, Hyunsuk really tried. Rolling his eyes and throwing his sight away from the other. But yet, the hot blush still creeped up his neck and spread across his face, tinting his cheeks. </p><p>A tired sighed escaped from the singer as he leaned back on the couch, “You always blush easily, it’s cute,” </p><p>Was that remark supposed to help him out? The only thing it did was drown Hyunsuk in a deeper shade of amber. </p><p>Jihoon tilted the tea pot to his ceramic cup and brought it closer to his lips. He glanced at the manager again, before simmering his sight in the drink. “I don’t know how, but the boys had always been fond of you. For the record, Jeongwoo doesn’t listen to anyone other than me. <i>Okay</i>, sometimes he doesn't even listen to me,” The father gagged, “But he listens to you, so well. And Junghwan, he doesn't take a liking on anyone easily, especially if Jeongwoo wasn’t into them,” </p><p>Hyunsuk finally took his shot and bit off a biscuit. “He follows the leader a lot,” </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I myself took a long time for them to actually...accept me,” Jihoon said. “They weren’t mine at first,” </p><p>The manager swallowed hard, eyes piercing. “You’re okay with telling me about that?” </p><p>“You don’t mind, right?” Jihoon questioned, to which Hyunsuk quickly agreed, “I figured it’s finally my time to open up to someone other than Junkyu. Plus, the kids seem to really trust you,” </p><p>He took note of Jihoon’s clammy hands that grind against one another, occasionally brushing on his thigh. The breeze was seeping through the window sill and the tension had taken up a notch, bringing Hyunsuk closer to his feet. </p><p>“My grandma actually had to take them in, because of an accident my youngest uncle got into with his family. But because of her age, I couldn’t let her do it. So I took them. I treated it at first as if it was my payback for all the times my uncle had been through for me,” Jihoon glanced up from his light bangs, “But just as time goes on, love grows, right?” He grinned at his own cheesy words. </p><p>Hyunsuk couldn’t help but giggle. </p><p>“Our start together was pretty rocky. You’d be surprised, especially when you see them now, they really hated me at first.” </p><p>Pin drop silence fell on their shoulders. </p><p>“Jeongwoo and Junghwan didn’t even dare to look at me. They really didn’t accept me, to the point where I thought I was a problem. I got stressed over it, because I didn’t want to give them away to the orphanage, it seemed way too cruel. Grandma even realised it got to me, and talked me out,” Jihoon chuckled, “So I tried approaching them in another way. Where I followed on and they leaded, I listened to what they’d say and they’d make the decisions. And finally, they embraced me as the Papa you know now,” </p><p>The manager’s cheek pinched as he grinned, “That’s really sweet,” </p><p>Jihoon sighed, “But I will still remember when I thought I was going to lose them again.”</p><p>Lose. The word gritted sourly in Hyunsuk’s head. </p><p>“Jeongwoo threw a fit once, when he wanted to go on a trip with his friends. But I didn’t allow him because he had just finished a football match earlier. Though he was clearly upset, he didn’t throw a tantrum. But he ended up locking himself in the basement. At night, I didn’t realise he snuck out and ran away,” Jihoon sucked the skin inside of his mouth, “I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. The police couldn’t do much and I barely knew anyone around the neighbourhood. You don’t understand how glad I was when he ended up back at the doorstep,” </p><p>A glistening bead shimmered in the corner of his eye, his hands couldn’t stop fiddling with his fingers. Hyunsuk wanted to hold them in his, but he held himself back, tugging on the hem of his pocket.</p><p>“That was the second, and the third was probably that recent incident with Junghwan getting lost,” </p><p>Hyunsuk heaved at flashback. </p><p>Even the Parks’ weren’t always about warm hugs and amusing days at the park. Hyunsuk would never guess the one heck of a ride Jihoon had to go through, or what even the boys had passed through from such a young age. But to Hyunsuk, maybe the world just worked that way. Like how we have to pass hours and even days of rain, just so we can see an enchanted rainbow right before our eyes. Their pain was now blindly covered by their everlasting smiles and beaming laughs, and Hyunsuk chest eased uneasily at the thought.</p><p>“This is why I’m so impressed that they’ve gotten so close to you. They are even the one that brought you to me!” The singer snickered, leaning on his elbows, “They really see something in you. You really are something…Hyunsuk,”</p><p>First time of everything really blows out a part of the smaller male, his shoulder slightly shudders at the mention of his name. </p><p>“Maybe, I'm also starting to see that special thing inside of you,”</p><p>Hyunsuk might have not heard Jihoon’s dainty words filtering with the winter morning of that day in December. But the stolen glances the blond darted at him sneakily whenever he looked away from his warm cup of tea, he caught them. Startling and absurd thoughts popped in the manager’s mind, but he flapped them away easily. It couldn't, it just couldn’t be possible. This was the second time, but it just couldn’t be.</p><p>However, one thing he had learned about Park Jihoon would be that he wasn’t always that jubilant. Rather, he had passed his patiences and received bliss from two certain lads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN"> @G0WNLIN </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN">cc</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. plus one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He checked the message he had just received a few seconds ago, scanning the minuscule screen one more time, before shoving his cell phone back in his pocket. Hyunsuk then turned around, facing away from the departure board spread across below the ceiling, and he headed to outside of the vast, yet quite crowded building. He gave his small hand bag a shrug on his shoulder, and continued to dodge the carts pushed by people around him. </p><p>In the springtime, guests wouldn't flood the hotel as much as the previous season did. So it was around this time of the year, he finally had a day off, all to himself. But being the kind hearted long distant cousin of a certain bellboy of the Radcliffe, Hyunsuk had taken Jaehyuk to the airport, as his mother begged him to send him to the departures area. Jaehyuk had a family emergency, and needed to be beside his mother and siblings right away, and Hyunsuk didn’t even hesitate to give him a week off. After all, the hotel wasn’t as busy. </p><p>He adored this time of the year most, especially the city he had recited in. The weather wouldn’t be too blistering with roars of the wind, like how winter would be. There was no need to avoid hurricanes and getting engrossed in thick layers of snow. And certainly, the sun would be out, shining it’s gorgeous warm rays down to the skyscrapers below. Yet, it wouldn’t be too hot, to the point where Hyunsuk would be swimming in his own drenching sweat. It would be perfect, just the right amount of sunshine to go by the day. </p><p>Having to greet Spring with his day off seemed a bit too merry for him. Sending Jaehyuk to the airport felt like nothing, and to be honest, he didn’t really need his companion. But Hyunsuk was a man of words and service, he just had to when his aunt called him a few days back, with a slight guilt but mostly worried in her tone of voice. Hyunsuk didn’t take it too much to heart and finished his task anyway, and now he had all the time to himself. </p><p>Hyunsuk froze at his spot. What was he planning to do anyways today? Nothing. Yeah, nothing. Probably stopping by a simple restaurant for lunch, go window shopping for a bit, until he actually really wants something from one of the boutiques. Then maybe a stroll in the city park before it reached the late afternoon, feeding the ducks at the pond and buy himself a cup of warm milk tea at his favorite stand nearby. </p><p>He nodded at the small plan he had in his head, but then glanced down at his foot. Still, it felt a bit too lonely.</p><p>“Hyunsuk, is that you?” </p><p><i>Oh</i>, how much he wanted to strangle himself for flinching too hard at the call out of his name. That voice was just way too familiar, one that would haunt his empty thoughts whenever he went blank while working around his office. And it was also the only voice he was afraid to say he kind of did crave to hear. That doesn’t count as missing it, right?</p><p>Hyunsuk pulled back down his shoulders, counting <i>one, two, three’s</i> as he caught his breath back. He tried clutching on to his heart that kept pumping out of his chest, before turning his heels around. </p><p>With a small smile, Hyunsuk finally greeted back, “Jihoon!” He stammered, maybe a bit too wobbly, “What are you doing around here?” </p><p>Fasten with hand in his pocket, he smiled gingerly at the manager. Jihoon dressed up like spring, as if spring was looking like him. Unbuttoned red and white plaid adorned his inner long sleeve shirt, with a pair of loose jeans reaching under his ankle. Hyunsuk slapped himself for thinking Jihoon had purposely symbolized a picnic blanket under the sun, and after all he looked too good in his casual wear. A little too good for a father of two. </p><p>It came to his senses that this was his first time dressed in a different look, other than his usually grey suit that Hyunsuk wore every single day around the hotel. Sweaty palms rubbed the back of his charcoal pants, as hoped that his yellow tucked blouse looked at least decently great on him. </p><p>Jihoon had checked him out from head to toe, puncturing a hard swallow on him, “Junkyu needed help with luggage to catch a flight for his boyfriend,” He clarified, “Though I thought Mashiho was coming back today. Well, at least he’s lucky my boys are at a sleepover,”</p><p>He pleated his handbag, “Jeongwoo told me once he wanted to camp at Haruto’s backyard for a night?” Hyunsuk wondered. </p><p>“<i>Oh</i>, that kid,” Jihoon groaned, “He just wants to try to light up a campfire on his own, and roast marshmallows before sleeping. I hope Ruto’s parents don’t actually allow them to sleep outside, Junghwan could barely handle the rain from a few days ago. I guess it’s my fault, when I could have brought them to camp out, I was too busy with performances that I couldn't,” </p><p>A habit of Jihoon that Hyunsuk could take note of, rambling. With the tingling crashes of metal carts, he giggled. </p><p>Jihoon coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Enough about the kids. Why is our pretty manager not in his usual attire?” </p><p>Overwhelming squeezes in his stomach, and throat stuffed unwillingly by the greenhouse gases, Hyunsuk flicked his tongue on the rim of his teeth.</p><p>The atmosphere between them hadn't changed from when they first met, around ten months ago. It was the same, bashful glances from their twinkling eyes, and small splatters from Hyunsuk every now and then, to which Jihoon would rile up into endless meanders. Not like they never held a stare for more than five seconds, Hyunsuk would always feel an earthquake creep up behind him and astound him, with shatters of concrete and chalk. He couldn’t put himself to it. To sum it up, he was upset that there was still no progress in their friendship. </p><p>It wasn’t his fault, nor was it Jihoon to blame. Work and the kids. If it wasn’t work then the two boys got in the way. If Jihoon was dealing with work, then Hyunsuk would be accompanied by Jeongwoo and Junghwan. <i>Vice versa</i>. Hyunsuk was bummed by it. </p><p>But now, he just wanted to roll himself into a ball and spin away. </p><p>“Are you hurrying to go anywhere after this? Alone?”</p><p>Hyunsuk reluctantly blinked his eyes, pointing at himself. </p><p>Jihoon chuckled, “Yeah, you! Who else?” </p><p>Even though it did sound like a tease, a cosmic of trembles beat in him. </p><p>“Yeah, just me alone, doing nothing really,” </p><p>“Taking the subway?” </p><p>“Yeah,” </p><p>“Then let’s go together,”</p><p>Moderate and straight forward, from someone as buoyant as Park Jihoon. A flutter of the hand led him to follow, and pursued by a steady pace towards the underground tunnel. Hyunsuk got caught off guard, paralyze in the seconds that neglect by. He flung his head at the surpassing male, swiftly grabbing his shoes to keep up with him. </p><p>Hyunsuk wasn’t sure what strucked Jihoon for him to open his mouth ever so easily. Ranting on how he had trouble when the first time he used the metro. Jihoon remembered almost losing his new brought card right after he purchased it. The smaller male cackled at his story, with Jihoon just endured to chat away. He didn’t know how, but he got the turn to talk and it all seemed so painless, revealing a few vulnerable things about himself. For the first time, they weren’t conversing about work or Jihoon’s boys.</p><p>Genuinely, he never really had much to say, but Jihoon made things seem as light as feather, and airless as air. He had limits, and like a book, Jihoon read him wordlessly, changing it to a new matter of subject. To say Jihoon also left a space for Hyunsuk, to feel ampled and pleasant. The taller man had a scent of fresh brewed coffee beans with a hint of vanilla lingering on him, with a warm presence of a place one would love to be. Something like home. Hyunsuk was more than welcomed, a two way connection he had infrequently encountered in his late years.</p><p>Side by side, they traveled through the Millwood station, Hyunsuk made sure that there was a slight distance between them. Jihoon’s small habit of trailing on the darker tiles on the floor was something adorable to watch, as he made sure his steps were precise. The train didn’t take long to pull up in front of them, and the two got on swiftly. </p><p>All the seats were unavailable, not like Hyunsuk minded, and they stood with the metal rails neighbouring one another, facing. Hyunsuk had tugged on the straight post, clicking his heels with the bottom stand every now and then. Jihoon had slipped his wrist on one of the dangling hoops, and another palm in his pocket. Their stop was still three stations away, with the screeching lines of the running train reflecting inside, as well as gruesome shuffles of clothes and heavy grocery of some customers. </p><p><i>Grand Hall station</i>. A surging herd thrusted through the opened doors of the train, muffled hustles and blathered chatters faded with limps on the people that stood. Suffocation, in the mobbed tube, and more others forced themselves in, willing to squeeze in dense compound and hidden corners. </p><p>Hyunsuk didn’t come to his senses to realize he was no longer restrained on the metal rail, with a force shoving his back to stumble him, failing to balance on his feet. Face pressed on a tough surface, Hyunsuk promptly got up, to detect his palm resting on Jihoon’s chest. The male didn’t look bothered, rather he stared down at him, with widened eyes, at the violation behind him, pressing their blunt chests together.</p><p>Flaring cheeks, and burning throat, Hyunsuk could no longer look forward and flinged his head to the side, squeezing his eyelids together. Hands free from clamping on to anything, he counted on the two forces that compressed him from falling on to the seated lady. A touch then brought his palm away from clutching on the breathless air and onto the other male’s hip. Hyunsuk whipped his sight to find Jihoon mildly glancing down at him with a soundless whisper, <i>hold on</i>. </p><p>His mind fruitless with nothing and only vacant echoes, Hyunsuk timidly faced away with the clutched still on his waist and the taller male's touch on top of his. Jihoon’s breathing waved with his dark locks, as he glanced out of the window. But, as much as he wished Jihoon didn’t feel the constant punches of his heart through his ribcage, and not take notice of his erupting face that was seethed with a bright shade of amber, Hyunsuk liked the warmth. Jihoon’s touch on his stomach and his palm, they were hot, but comforting. Like his warm duvet back in his apartment, or his favorite sweater sewed dearly by his grandmother. Hyunsuk enjoyed his touch. </p><p>The defeat of the crowd died down at their stop, and the two shimmied their way out. Hyunsuk finally could heave the air again, freeing his tangled lungs. Jihoon took a good laugh at his over dramatic response to their escape. As if the event earlier never occurred, he hovered a look at the colossal clock on the wall across from them. </p><p>“Would you like to grab lunch together?” </p><p>With all the choices they had, they agreed on the restaurant outside by the garden. They each order a lovely plate of delicious italian cuisine, partnered with a cool beverage. Hyunsuk had to ask for extra ice in his drink since fanning himself wasn’t enough apparently. They chattered away, where Jihoon wished he could go on holiday to when he saved up enough money, and Hyunsuk spluttered on how he wanted to visit a place with horse stables and mountains as a sight to wake up in the morning. </p><p>While sipping on his drink, Hyunsuk eyes sometimes took the opportunity to capture the other, as he swallowed a spoonful of his served food. And out of all seven chances, he was caught by Jihoon’s sharp eyes, and Hyunsuk didn’t know what to do other than brought his lips away from the rim, avoiding himself from choking. A dry napkin was then brushed on his upper lip, and Jihoon only grinned, wiping away the cream foamed trailed on him. </p><p>The little hangout with Jihoon went more smoothly than he could ever imagine. But one thing he was sure about, it was way better than what he had planned at the airport, his day off alone. Hyunsuk loved spending time with himself, as he had always needed time to be alone. But maybe it was the time in life, to finally open his heart a little more to the world than usual, and maybe let his life follow on like a cheesy romantic sitcom.</p><p>With their lunch all stuffed down their stomachs, the pair paid their bills and once again strolled down the concrete sidewalk. Unlike two hours ago, Hyunsuk didn’t bother to build a space between them, and let their bodies walk side by side. Shoulders dusting against each other, faintly an electric fuzz thrilled amidst the manager and singer. Or in this case Hyunsuk and Jihoon. At times, where Hyunsuk was fortunate, the top of their hands accidentally bumped into one another. </p><p>Sure, it made Hyunsuk’s cheeks flare. But he enjoyed it.</p><p>“Hyunsuk,” Jihoon muttered, “Did you have a good time today?” </p><p>The smaller male hummed, “Yes. I really did,” </p><p>“Then maybe, we should get coffee together sometime. Would you like that?” </p><p>All the events today would be something Hyunsuk’s mind will never throw away. Jihoon was willing to take his many shy firsts, and it felt like a huge deal for him. Sure, maybe he was unsure about a few things, like did Jihoon count today as a date? But that didn’t really bother him. Maybe it was because those stolen glances he had given off earlier, or maybe the overwhelming nervousness that struck him in their first meeting, and also opening up to him on that one warm winter’s morning. Maybe all that meant something. </p><p>Now, Hyunsuk’s heart could only blossom with roses and poppies, with an elated beam on his thin lips. </p><p>“Yeah, I’d really like that,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we've reached the end! I know this was a bit too cliche and somehow weird, like two adults falling in love like highschoolers. I just really wanted to show how innocent Hyunsuk's love life is, and how inexperienced he is as a person. He after all dedicated his life in the hospitality industry. tbh, i wanted to make a canon where Hyunsuk falls in love with Jihoon, bcs I think he would fall first. But then I was watching zack and cody’s prindle episode oops. I will miss writing this a lot though, but I have to move on and write my other promise oneshots. Thank you so much to those who have supported and liked this 3+1. You don't understand how thankful I am! Once again thanks and have a nice day! </p><p>Signed, Dew ♡</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN"> @G0WNLIN </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN">cc</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>